La diosa alada
by princesanike
Summary: Mu tiene una hija y esta resulta ser la reencarnación de una diosa, ademas kiki se ha enamorado de ella. ¿ Qué pasara?
1. El comienzo

Capítulo 1: La noticia.

Era una mañana soleada en el santuario después de la guerra contra Hades y el conflicto con los olímpicos, ahora los dorados disfrutaban de una nueva vida gracias a la ayuda de su querida diosa Atenea.

Todo se sitúa en la casa de Aries donde un peli lila se encontraba observando el entrenamiento de su travieso discípulo. Cuando de repente el caballero de Aries sintió que el cálido cosmos de su diosa lo llamaba.

-Kiki seguiremos con el entrenamiento en la tarde, descansa volveré en un rato.-le dijo Mu a su discípulo.

-Si- le respondió el pequeño pelirrojo.

Así Mu fue directo al templo de Athena, donde encontró a su diosa parada esperándolo ante esto Mu de arrodillo en señal de respeto.

-¿Me llamaba Athena?- pregunto el de Aries.

-Mu de pie por favor- hablo la joven diosa.-El motivo por el que estas aquí es porque hace tiempo tu maestro Shion estuvo en Star Hill y leyó en las estrellas que un individuo llegaría a Aries y como tú eres el protector de esa casa pensé en decírtelo- termino de decir la encarnación de Athena.

-¿Un individuo?- pregunto el joven peli lila

-Si- afirmo la diosa-¿Mu, dime, sabes quién es Niké?-pregunto la joven

-La diosa de la victoria, usted tiene el báculo que es la representación de Niké- contesto Mu.

-Así es, pero mi báculo ha desaparecido y eso quiere decir que Niké bajara a la Tierra- le dijo Saori.

-Eso quiere decir que…- dijo sorprendido el joven Aries.

-Así es Mu, Niké bajara a la Tierra y estará protegida bajo la constelación de Aries, por eso te pido de todo corazón que estés alerta de la llegada de Niké-le dijo la diosa- Pues no sabemos en qué momento llegara.-termino de decir Saori.

-Lo hare con todo gusto Athena- contesto Mu de manera solemne.

-Gracias- sonrió Saori.


	2. La sorpresa

Capítulo 2: La sorpresa.

Después de que Mu recibiera la noticia por parte de Saori, el joven Aries se dirigió a su templo pensativo de lo que podría suceder ante la llegada de Niké, pero más que eso pensaba en su amada aquella dulce joven que le robo el corazón y con la que había pasado una noche de pasión hacía ya varios días lo cual lo tenía preocupado pues no la había visto desde entonces.

Cuando llego a su templo pudo ver a una persona esperándolo creyó que era su pequeño discípulo pero era otra persona que el conocía muy bien.

-Mu-hablo una joven de cabello castaño y mirada serena.

-Aida-dijo Mu con dulzura el nombre de su amada- ¿Qué sucede, porqué has venido hasta aquí?

-Mu esto es algo serio y no sé cómo te lo tomaras-dijo con tranquilidad-pero estoy embarazada.-concluyo la joven de ojos azules como el mar.

-Aida-sonrió el peli lila-Me hace muy feliz esta noticia pero a la vez me preocupa, debemos decírselo a Atenea estoy seguro que ella comprenderá-agrego Mu-Pero debe quedar en secreto pues tal vez si se entera alguien más que Atenea, podrían atentar contra tu vida-dijo el joven seriamente.

-Si-dijo la joven-pero es mejor que me aleje del santuario-comento Aida

-Es mejor que te quedes en el pueblo y que nadie sepa de tu localización salvo yo y Atenea, para mantenerte segura de cualquier persona que quiera hacerte daño-añadió Mu-No te preocupes te visitare a diario-sonrió

-Te amo-dijo la joven y los labios de ambos se sellaron en un tierno beso.

A la mañana siguiente Mu se tele transporto junto con Aida al templo de Atenea, donde su diosa se encontraba sentada en su trono.

-Atenea-hablo el joven Aries-lamento interrumpirla pero necesitaba hablar con usted urgentemente.

-Dime Mu-hablo con dulzura la diosa, y vio que detrás de Mu se encontraba una joven la cual Atenea observo detenidamente y luego sonrió-Mu apropósito ¿quién es esa joven detrás de ti?-pregunto la diosa.

-Ella es Aida, Atenea-hablo el joven con respeto hacia su diosa-El motivo por el cual estoy aquí junto con Aida, es decirle que esta joven detrás de mí es mi amada y está embarazada-dijo Mu con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Mu-dijo Saori sorprendida-Ya veo y dime ¿quieres mi consentimiento para que estés con ella cierto?-hablo la joven de manera comprensiva.

-Así es y quería saber también si me dejaba salir del santuario para visitar a Aida en el pueblo a diario-hablo el joven de manera suplicante.

-Si-dijo Atenea- pero Mu sería mejor que ella se quedara en el santuario para que la cuides de cerca-comento la peli morada.

-No, Atenea la vida de Aida y mi hijo o hija puede correr peligro en el santuario-corrigió el joven.

-Ya veo-dijo la diosa-Te permitiré que salgas del santuario pero Mu no te distraigas de tus deberes y cuida bien de tu amada-sonrió Saori


	3. Nacimiento

Capítulo 3: Nacimiento.

Después de que Mu hablara con Atenea sobre estado de Aida, ambos bajaron al pueblo por medio de la tele transportación, llegando a una casa de dos pisos de color blanco con un grande jardín y se quedaron afuera platicando.

-Mu-hablo la castañ por todo.

-Aida-pronuncio Mu con un leve sonrojo que luego fue sustituido por una tierna tienes de que agradecer, además ahora somos una familia-le dijo para después abrazarla.

-¿Mu, dime que crees que sea, niño o niña?-pregunto la chica.

-No lo sé, pero si es niña espero que sea igual de hermosa que tú-contesto Mu con tono alegre.

-Y si es niño será igual de guapo que su padre-comento la castañ que lo pienso, deberíamos escoger un nombre, ¿dime, cuál, te gustaría si es niña?-le pregunto.

-Aida, no crees que es un poco precipitado-hablo Mu tranquilamente.

-No, además quiero que cuando nazca el bebé ya tengamos un nombre-confirmo la chica mientras se acariciaba el vientre con cariño.

-Bueno mejor entremos que hace frío y así podamos conversar más a gusto- le sugirió el joven Aries.

-Si

Entraron a la casa, la cual tenía las paredes pintadas de amarillo obscuro, unas escaleras y una chimenea delante de esta estaban un sofá grande y dos medianos de color café con una mesa de centro del mismo color, después se sentaron en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Bien, dime, como se llamara si es niña- hablo la joven castaña rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues me gusta el nombre de Eunice-comento con una sonrisa-¿Y a ti qué nombre te gustaría?-pregunto el joven con curiosidad.

-Pues, no lo sé-contesto Aida-pero si es niña pienso llamarla Eunice-le sonrió con cariño.

-Ya veo-le respondió-Aida, debo irme es tarde-explico con tristeza pero a la vez con dulzura.

-Sí, no te preocupes-le calmo la joven castaña dedicándole una sonrisa para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Así pasaron tres meses y Mu visitaba a Aida a diario.

Era una tarde calurosa en la que Mu se encontraba mirando el horizonte desde su templo hasta que sintió que el cosmos de su diosa lo llamaba, sin dudar, Mu subió al templo de Atenea, donde se encontraba su diosa parada esperándolo.

-Atenea-se arrodillo frente a ella -¿Me llamaba?

-De pie Mu, la razón por la que te llame es para saber cómo ha estado Aida- le hablo Saori.

-Bien, ella está bien, gracias por preocuparse-respondió el joven carnero.

-¿Mu, ya saben que va ser?-preguntó la diosa.

-¿Se refiere a si es niña o niño?-agrego el caballero, ante esto la diosa asintió-Bueno, Aida ha tenido antojos dulces por lo que se podría decir que va a ser niña-explico apenado el caballero y ante esto la diosa soltó una leve risita.

-Ya veo-hablo un tanto divertida-¿Y saben bajo que signo zodiacal nacerá?-agrego Saori.

-Sí, será Aries según tenemos previsto-confirmo con orgullo el dorado.

-Mu-susurro la peli morada un tanto preocupada-Sabes que Niké también nacerá bajo esa constelación, así que mantente alerta- pidió la japonesa.

-Sí, con su permiso me retiro-ante esto Saori asintió y Mu se retiró.

Pasaron 6 meses. Una tarde Mu y Aida platicaban tranquilamente cuando de repente Aida sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-¡MU, YA VIENE EL BEBÉ!-gritó desesperada la adolorida joven.

-¡Qué!, iré por un médico-corrió a la salida el ya desesperado pero a la vez asustado santo.

-¡No!, no hay tiempo, ayúdame tú, eres casi un médico, atendiste a heridos en guerras-animo la futura madre.

-Pero-susurro el joven para después hacer un gesto de afirmación-Bien, acuéstate en el sofá.-ante esto la chica obedeció-Diablos no hay toallas, usare mi capa-el caballero se quitó su capa de su armadura y la puso debajo de las piernas de la chica-Ahora, Aida respira-y así comenzó el parto, duro casi tres horas por lo que anocheció, hasta que ambos escucharon el llanto.

-¡Es una niña!-aviso Mu con alegría, una alegría que jamás imagino. Después Mu tomo su capa y cubrió a la recién nacida con ella y se la dio a su madre.

-¡Mi pequeña Eunice!-exclamó con alegría la joven castaña pero a la vez con cansancio.

Esa misma noche en santuario de la diosa Atenea exactamente en el patio del templo de la misma, Saori veía las estrellas hasta que vio que la constelación de Aries brillaba con intensidad.

-¡Ya ha nacido Niké!-sorprendida la joven divinidad, entro a su templo, donde se encontraba su patriarca,

Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries-¡Shion!-llamo la diosa-Niké ya ha…-pero antes de que la peli morada terminara el patriarca le hizo una señal de afirmativa.

-Sí, así es Atenea, Nike ya ha reencarnado en un humano, debemos decirle esto ha Mu cuando llegue-dijo el patriarca con suma tranquilidad para después retirarse y dejar sola a Atenea.

-Si-susurro Saori, para después ver una luz cegadora que poco a poco fue dejado en claro la figura de un hombre y ante la llegada de este extraño sujeto, Atenea quedo atónita.

-Atenea, gusto en verte-saludo en desconocido.


End file.
